


A Two Player Bond (Dedicated to Derpixon)

by TehCreator18



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dedicated on a Video from Newgrounds, Derpixon, F/M, HeartSwitch, I sinned so hard, Mementos (Persona 5), Mementos sex, Oral Sex, Phantom Thief: Idol, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex while Futaba watches, Vaginal Sex, attic sex, shadow sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehCreator18/pseuds/TehCreator18
Summary: Which is Futaba that ISN'T the one taking it this time..(Yes, I'm dedicating this Fic to Derpixon's HeartSwitch animation of Persona 5, which I'm guessing a lot of you know of~ I'm sorry, I'm kinda sinning right now, but FUCK IT!)Follow Derpixon from this Links below:https://twitter.com/derpixon?lang=enhttps://derpixon.newgrounds.com/(Great NSFW Content there, and I totally recommend it to some of my sinner friends! Enjoy the Fic! Also, one more thing, I'm STILL continuing the first one that's currently on Hiatus right now! Don't worry, I didn't forget about it!)





	1. 1P and 2P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Gamer Girls playing a simple RPG game as sisters, best friends, until...one of them gets fucked. A bit impatient, don't you think?~

***DING-A-LING!~***

 

 

"Hello? Futaba? Akira?" Started a girl with blue hair, as well as another color in her bang, covering her left eye as she walked into Cafe LeBlanc. Footsteps sounded from the stairs up ahead as she saw her Orange-haired best friend, Sakura Futuba, running towards her with a bright smile. 

"Taylor!" She exclaimed, hugging her close as they both shared a small giggle together. Taylor spotted Akira, leaning against the wall with a smile, only wearing some pajama pants with a black tank top, watching this cute display. Kurusu was her boyfriend, and they loved each other dearly. Futaba supported them no matter what. "Guess what! I just got a new game to play upside in Akira's Attic!" 

"Oh? Really?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow with anticipation, smiling as Futaba nodded quickly. "Is it two player?" 

"Yep! I thought you'd want to play with me for the day!" She suggested, Taylor nodded with a smile in agreement as Futaba jumped for joy, grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs. As they rushed upstairs, Akira watched them, showing a smirk on his face. 

 

 

 

***UPSTAIRS***

 

 

 

"It's been a while since I've been up here..." Taylor said as she placed her bag on Akira's futon, looking around with a smile. Not noticing Morgana, she sighed softly. Kinda liked the cat's company as well. Taking off her shoes, she kicked them to the side, smiling as she spotted the TV in the attic, as well as that game system that she remembered Futaba playing with, even Akira too whenever he had a chance to boost up his confidence.

"Here it is! It's a RPG Rogue-like game!" Futaba exclaimed, holding up the case. The girl had stars in her eyes as she spotted the game in the Nerd's hand. 

"Damn!~ It looks new too!" Taylor excitedly said, smiling as she quickly grabbed a stool, sitting on it quickly as Futaba got right to the gaming system, opening the disk drive, putting the game in. Taylor spotted two controllers on the floor, hooked up onto it as she grabbed one of them, holding onto it. Akira came up, spotting her, and then...a mischievous smirk was on his face. 

The frizzy-haired boy walked up behind Taylor, hugging her from behind, making the girl jump with surprise as her eye flashed blue. 

"O-Oh! It was just you, Akira..." She said softly in relief, smiling at him as she turned back to the screen. Akira pouted, frowning as he tilted her head back gently with his hand, kissing her face gently. "H-Hey...! H-Hehehe...Okay okay, I miss you too." Taylor said with a nervous smile, blushing as the boy's lips were quickly on hers, smooching those plump lips. They kissed for a few seconds before-

"Alright! It's turning on!" Futaba exclaimed as she sat down, grabbing the other controller as she sat down next to the stool, crossing her legs. Taylor's eye widened as she quickly pulled away from Akira, having a red face as her eye was blue, panting softly a bit. Futaba heard the soft pants, turning her head to her. "Hey, you okay?" 

"Huh?! O-Oh no no, I'm fine...!" Taylor quickly answered, embarrassed to spill anymore words out, Akira smirking in the process as he knelt down. Her eyes were on the screen as she saw the loading screen pop up. Little did she know, Akira has something planned for her...The two girls started to wait, but the boy didn't.

He crawled towards Taylor's crotch as her legs were spread open, because she was wearing jeans. He started to unbuckle them, making Taylor gasp with surprise and confusion, looking down as his frizzy head as he pulled them down, as well as her underwear. The girl's eye turned blue with fear as she noticed his actions, turning to her best friend. Futaba was staring at the screen, frowning with impatience. 

"D-Dude...! W-What are you doing-" She whispered angrily with a blushing face as Akira looked up at her, shushing her with his finger, going down again. "Ghh...!" Clicking her tongue, she gritted her teeth, hoping that her best friend doesn't take this the wrong way...then she felt something wet against her folds, making her hold her breath. Looks like they have some catching up to do...with a small audience, of course.

 

 

 

***2 Minutes Later...***

 

 

 

"Come on! Stupid game! I've been waiting for 2 minutes already!" Futaba exclaimed angrily as she pressed the button rapidly on the controller, impatient to play the game.

Taylor smiled at her attitude when it came to games, but her smile was quickly switched to biting her lip, her feet pushing up a bit on the wooden floor as Akira kept eating her out, a soft moan escaping her mouth as she panted, gripping the controller tightly in her hand as the other, gripping at the boy's frizzy hair. Futaba's eyes turned to them, widening from what she was seeing...but she didn't seem disgusted for some reason, blushing a little from the act... 

"Also...What are you doing?" She asked her friend, Taylor gasped as she tilted her head back with pleasure, shivering from Akira's tongue licking her clit, and then sucking on it. She turned to Futaba with a reassuring smile, waving her hand. 

"A-Ahh...D-Don't worry about him. H-He does this, e-everytime..." She replied, feeling Akira's arms wrapped around her waist, gripping her tightly as he kept going. Futaba turned back to the screen. 

"F-Fine, whatever. I just can't wait for this thing." More sounds of slurping, sucking came into her ears as she kept pressing buttons, hoping to make the loading go faster. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon...!" She whined, not taking any patience. Taylor panted while looking down at Akira, shivering while her eye glowed blue. 

"Hah...Hah...Patience-Mmm...Futaba...hah...It's probably loading the map, or something. You know, how long those take-AH!" She gasped out, as her body twitched, pointing her feet as pleasure surged through her entrance, squirting into Akira's mouth. With soft, shallow breaths, the girl's eyes rolled up as she tried to gain as much air in her lungs while recovering from that orgasm. "F-Fuck..." She muttered to herself.

"I-I...I think that's enough, Akira-AH!" Taylor started to say before she was pulled down onto the floor, Akira on top of her. Tugging off her black leather jacket, he pulled her shirt up, showing her small breasts to him. "D-Dude...!" She exclaimed with embarrassment, looking up at him with a red face and glowing eye. 

"O-Okay..." Futaba softly said, looking to the screen again with a red face, paying them no mind. Apparently, this kinda was a show for her. An unexpected show.

 

 

 

***8 Minutes Later...***

 

 

 

"Ugh! Really...?! How many of these is it gonna take?!" The nerd girl asked, with a frown as she was laying on her back, groaning. Taylor was lying on her back as well, with her breasts out, in between Akira's dick which he was thrusting into. Soft breaths and moans coming from him. 

"I-I'm not so sure, myself." Taylor replied. "I guess the file is hard to download all together, I think...Ahh..." She moaned quietly, biting her lip as she watched Akira thrust into her breasts. Futaba spotted Taylor's naked lower half, turning quickly away while blushing.

"Umm...I'll just return the CD later." She said, keeping herself quiet from what she was hearing from those two...looking at them again while her face was flushed.

"A-Ahh...Right. Good idea. Umm...Ghh..." Taylor closed her eye, gritting her teeth as she felt Akira's cock pulsing on her chest, feeling his movements go faster a little. Her glowing blue eye turned to the screen, seeing the 'Loading' logo go around the screen slowly. Then, she spotted her boyfriend's pajamas pants on the couch, next to her jeans and underwear, spotting a Calling Card as well, even though...it was kinda hidden a little. 

Futaba looked away, humming silently to herself while her cheeks showed that red shade, hearing Taylor pant softly as she turned to them. "So...Are you gonna-"

"Hah...hah...Hurry it up already, Aki...Fuck..." Taylor muttered while looking at his dick. Akira's breaths became a bit heavy, but silent as he thrusted one last time, releasing his cum into her shirt. "O-Oh...come on." The girl frowned as it stained her shirt, then she gasped as some of it got on her face. "N-Not my face! Shit!" She exclaimed, turning her eye to the screen and then...

 

 

The game turned on, showing two characters walking into the 'Evil Kingdom'. Theme of Hotel Mario in the mix as well. 

 

 

"Finally...!" They both exclaimed as they saw the game start up. Akira moved away, sighing as Taylor sat up, looking down at the mess Akira made. 

"Ugh...I'm totally gonna have to wash this later." She said, Futaba cringing a bit from the sight of sperm on her friend's shirt. With a smirk, she turned to the game, getting her character ready as Taylor did the same, until...the girl was being lied down onto her stomach instead, feeling something soft on her lower half.

A pillow? Must be. "Uhh...Akira? W-What are you-" Taylor started, stopping her sentence as she felt his dick, hard and ready, coming inside of her cunt. "DOING!" Finishing her phrase, her eye glowed again, shivering as her body trembled. "Hah...oh fuck...You are so, going to get it..."

 

 

 

***5 Minutes Later***

 

 

 

"This is a cakewalk!" Futaba exclaimed while playing with a smirk. The two girls kept playing together, going into battles, gaining experience, buying equipment and items, while Taylor keeps getting fucked in the ass by Akira, who's still going. Both of them kept talking to each other as they played, working together.

 

"Uh, I don't need this, I don't need this, I don't...hmm..." 

"Oh! Ahh...D-Do you need this one?" 

"Right! I do need this..." 

 

They kept playing until they got to a section of the game, showing two health bars of the characters, fighting a hoard of monsters. 

 

"Uh...What is this? I-I forgot what these kinds of things were..." Taylor asked, looking at Futaba with a red face as she panted softly. 

"Oh, one of these quick-time thingies." She replied. 

"Right...Nnn...!~" The girl turned back to the screen, gritting her teeth as she mashed buttons with Futaba, going crazy at the battle on the screen. Critical hits and attacks were going ham at the monsters, no match for the two gamer girls. Akira grunted as he thrusted faster into Taylor, the girl trying to ignore the pleasure, and actually focus for once.

 

"Almost...!" 

 

"There...!~" 

 

The two girls looked at the screen as Taylor let out a moan with wide eyes, seeing the two characters on top of the dead monsters, holding bags of gold in their hands. With a smile, and some gained pride, they gave each other a high five, looking at each other.

"Bam! Told ya that was easy." She said to her best friend, who looked all bothered and hot, giving a smile back at her. 

"Y-Yeah. It was." Taylor replied, turning to the screen, waiting for the next scene to happen...but it never came in the next few seconds. 

"Uhh...Wait. That's it?!" Futaba exclaimed with shock as the screen literally said; 'That's it!', answering her question. "Lame...!"

 

 

Taylor groaned, unamused with this fast ending...until Akira started pounding into her, making her gasp while gripping the controller. "A-Ah! F-Fuck! S-Shit...Hah hah...Games...these...days...! Mmmm!~" She moaned out, panting while looking up at the ceiling. Futaba looked at Akira who was just fucking her best friend next to her, quickly blushing at the show. 

"And you're...really...getting physi...physical, huh?" She said, looking down at Taylor who was just taking it like it was nothing. 

"O-Oh...This boy gets physical whenever he has a chance with me, all the...Mmm...fucking time...Hah...Hah...It's not like that I'm tried of it, really, it's just...Oh shit, I-I-I'm cumming..." The girl replied as she bit her lip, panting with her tongue out, and then...she squealed with pleasure as she curled her feet, climaxing.

Akira's grunts came to her ears as she felt something warm and sticky shoot inside of her core, coating it with white as he pulled out of her. Taylor was utterly embarrassed, having sex with her boyfriend in front of her best friend.

"Man...I'm so sorry, Futaba. He practically can't help himself...Hey, how are the others doing...?" She asked her, looking at Futaba with her flushed face. 

"Oh, the others, well...I guess you can say they're busy..." She replied to her friend, as she looked at Akira, panting from what he did. "If you wanna train with others so badly, then Mementos it is...!" Holding up her phone, she started putting up the app. 

"W-Wait, Mementos...? Hah...G-Give me a sec..." Taylor panted out, catching her breath as her hand twitched, still trying to recover from that intense fucking...

 

 

 

 

**Into Mementos they go....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll credit the video in the next chapter! 
> 
> Stay tuned Peeps!~
> 
> (Btw, I managed to write this until Midnight! Whew! Just wait until the Mementos~)


	2. A Different Kind of Tone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a fight in Mementos, looks very heated down there too...but, it's about to get even more heated as Joker gives Idol...a different tone of voice. 
> 
> Also, Futaba noticed something was off...VERY off.

***MEMENTOS***

 

 

 

 

Deep within the areas of Mementos, five Phantom Thieves lined up in position, Futaba's Persona above them to give the support they needed for this heated battle of shadows. Next to her Persona, was Idol's, another supporting Persona. It was a normal-sized sparkling, floating cloud-like stage with lights and confetti poppers for more special effects.

However, there was a backstage involved whenever Idol needed to take a break from singing. Her voice charmed the shadows, turned them scared, enraged, confused, all of the buffs above! Mostly, her voice helped her teammates in whatever situation it may be. 

" _Guys! I'm going to take a break! My voice is sore!_ " Idol announced as she went into the backstage, sitting on a large, yet very fluffy cloud. It was nothing, but open space in that area, yet it was little, like a small bedroom. As she was laying on her back, relaxing as she recovering, she noticed a shadow in the entryway of the backstage, making her sit up quickly, thinking it was an enemy...but it was Joker instead. "Oh...you surprised me, Joker. You have any suggestions for me?" She asked him, hoping that he thought up of a new type of tone she could sing.

Joker smirked, looking at Idol with predatory eyes as he walked to her, making the singer confused, trying to figure out what he was doing...

"Uh, Joker...? What are you do-" She was cut off as Joker kissed her firmly on the lips, pushing her down onto the cloud. Groping her breasts through the strapless gold bra top, he pulled it up, seeing the mounts bounce slightly while they kissed.

Idol wasn't fully prepared for this encounter as she felt the shorts of her outfit come undone, as well as her underwear being taken off as well. Panic came over her as muffled moans started to spill out from the make-out session they were having. Pulling away, showing a line of saliva on their tongues, Idol spotted Joker's dick, hard and ready. Her eyes widened as she NOW realizes what's going to happen...

 

"R-Really?! A-At a time, like this?!" She exclaimed with a red face, as well as her eye glowed blue from how much pressure this was going to give her voice...

 

 

 

***After a few minutes...***

 

 

 

"A-Ahh...Joker, come...ON...! I'm in the middle...of my break...!" Idol moaned out as she was being taken from the front, Joker holding her legs over his shoulders while thrusting into her. Soft moans and pants coming from the singer as she felt pleasure surging through her body, until...

 

**_"HEY! What the heck are you guys doing in there?!"_ **

 

The sound of Panther's voice made Idol's heart jumped as she looked to the side, seeing a speaker box of it. Her eyes widened as she tried to push Joker off her, putting her hands on his chest, stopping him in his movement. 

 

"N-Nothing!! W-We're just-" Idol started before Joker leaned down, smooching her softly and deeply into a hungry kiss, pulling away for a few seconds with a thin line of saliva on their tongues. That silenced her up good as he began thrusting again. Idol had to answer them, but not give them any idea of what's happening backstage. "J-Joker's suggesting me something...A new song...!" She replied on the intercom as her voice shook a little bit, seeing Skull's speaker box appear. 

 

_**"Damn it!"** _

 

From the outside, Skull blocked the shadow guard's attack with his pipe, counterattacking quickly.

 

**"What the f-?!"**

 

***BASH!***

 

"Better do it fast!" He said with worry, as he turned to the floating stage. 

 

Mona was just in the back, hitting another shadow with his sword while being on top of it's head, fighting it.

 

Queen, who swung her spiked fist at a Shadow guard, bashed it into the cement pillar, leaving a nice, giant crack in it.

 

Panther gripped and tugged hard on her whip, which on the other end, wrapped around another Shadow's neck, choking it harshly. Suddenly, more shadows appeared, cornering them up. 

 

**"There you are!"**

 

"Joker, we need the assistance, NOW!" Queen quickly yelled out to the leader, another shadow popping up from the darkness, a very tall one with a Japanese-samurai hat, which was circular, and flat. A skeleton face with a long, large sword...

 

**"We got you! STOP!"**

 

"Uh oh..." 

 

From inside Idol's Persona, she was still getting fucked by Joker, getting pounded while listening to the others fighting the shadows. Her eyes widened from the conflict that was happening. 

 

_**"*Gasp!* Go! Look out!"** _

 

_**"Aww, shit...!"** _

 

Hearing her teammates in danger, she couldn't take it anymore. She glared at Joker as he kept fucking her, gripping the cloud underneath her lower half as her mask appeared on her face. 

 

"Sorry Joker, but I need to get out there, now!" Idol stated sternly, feeling Joker cum inside of her in the process, her eye glowed blue as she started to notice something...strange about him. Suddenly, she noticed a glitch in him, as well as glowing, yellow eyes, and a sinister smirk on his face. Dark laughter came from him as well, smirking down at Idol. Wait...this wasn't Joker at all..."W-What the...?" 

As Idol was in shock, the Joker before her started fucking her senselessly, grunting moans as he pounded into her cunt hard, making her gasp with wide eyes. The girl was in surprise! This wasn't HER Joker, the Leader that she followed, yet loved dearly...

"W-W-Wait! Y-You're not Jok-Ah! AH! AH!!~ F-F-F-Futabaaaa!~~" Idol moaned out, calling to her best friend while she tilted her head back, moaning loudly with pleasure as the fake Joker slammed more inside of her, making the moans and screams come quickly.

 

 ** _"Idol?! What's the matter?! What's going on in there?!"_** Futaba's voice on the intercom spoke to her, as she gasped with relief, gripping the cloud as she panted. 

 

"F-Fuck! T-This Joker...I-I don't think this is Joker...!!~ Hah hah hah...He's fucking me...s-so fucking much...! I-I can't fight him in this state-" Idol was cut off as she was pulled upwards, her back against the fake Joker. Gasping with surprise, Joker slammed her hips down onto him, his cock pounding and stretching her insides, rough and fast. "I-I need you scan him, hah...hah...FAST!" She begged as her eyes rolled up, moaning loudly from how rough this Joker was being with her. 

 

Looks like Futaba got the message, scanning Idol's Persona, seeing Joker pounding her like crazy from the inside of the backstage. She blushed red through her mask, but...she saw red as well, closing in on the Joker as her target, scanning him. Danger was in her results. 

"No, wait...! What's going on?! Uh...Guys?!" Futaba panicked, started getting worried as she turned to the side, looking at the intercoms as she called the team. 

 

**_"Grr...! Guys! We have a problem!"_ **

 

As Futaba spoke to them, Shadows, and Mona was flung through the air, Panther looking shocked as her whip turned back to her melee weapon, focusing on the tall skeleton shadow that was attacking at hand. 

"What?! AH!" Panther gasped out with shock as she dodged the slash from the large-sword welding shadow, hearing it roar as Fox rushed in for the assist, blocking the attack as the Shadow striked down in return, Fox avoiding it with grace. Skull got involved as well, summoning his Persona to unleash it's power on the Shadow. It got hit once by the lightning struck, dodging the others with ease. It roared loudly, charging itself up.

 

"Someone, follow up...!!" Queen shouted, driving on her summoned Persona, shooting at the shadow with her gun. It got hit, dazed slightly as well.

 

"Right!" Fox said, running up to the dazed Shadow, getting his sword ready to attack back. Letting out a war cry, he unsheathed his sword, swinging it down on the Shadow, getting it blocked as the Skeleton sword-wielder woke up from it's dazed state, growling.

 

**"Useless...!"**

 

Pushing Fox back with force, the Shadow warrior, chuckled evilly, more shadows appearing beside it. The team was surely busy now with this one...

 

_**"Queen, listen to me...! The Joker with Idol is fake! A shadow!"** _

 

"What?!" Queen exclaimed with shock and surprise, hearing this from Futaba.

 

"For real?!" Skull added, frazzled to hear about this too. 

 

"But, how is that possible...?"

 

**_"No idea, just help me get him out of there...!"_ **

 

"So...where's the REAL Joker...?" 

 

 

 

 

***Meanwhile...***

 

 

 

 

A snoozing Akira Kurusu was laying on the bed inside the Clinic, knocked out cold in a dream-dazed state, snoring and drooling as in to show how much in a deep sleep he was. Takemi, the doctor of the clinic, was reading a magazine, watching him snooze. With a soft laugh, she turned the page. 

 

"7 hours, and still not up? I thought you were getting used to these experiments we're having.." She said, looking at the sleeping Akira, then at her magazine, not really paying any mind. 

 

"I'll reveal...true form..." Akira muttered in his sleep, Takemi sighing in response.

 

"Of course you will. And I'll get some coffee, be right back." 

 

 

 

 

Looks like Taylor's going to have a LONG talk with Akira...when he wakes up that is...

 

 

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/720001
> 
> (Here's the video! Hope you sinners enjoy it! Also, go follow Derpixon while you're at it as well! Unless...you guys want an extended scene of the Mementos area?~ Let me know in the comments if you want a little more sin~)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell. I really am. No regrets at all! XP


End file.
